Red Moons Glow
by lightsoul
Summary: AU The world grows darker and darker. The Demon clans at war at all times. The Red Moon grows closer. Naruto, the last fox demon, is hunted humans and demons alike...but he fears one in particular. A certain demon lord has a sinister plot to rule the worl
1. Ruler

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters.

**Red Moons Glow**

**Chapter One- Ruler**

It was dark and dank. The sound of dripping water could be heard. At the far side of the room sat a large throne. A shadowed figure sat on the throne. Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness as he swirled a glass of a red fluid in his hand. The figure grinned as the doors to his chamber opened. A man walked in the room, red eyes illuminated. He walked into the only lit spot in the room, under the open window. Moon light showed him as he knelt in front of his master. He had black hair pulled back in a ponytail. A dark cloak hid his form.

"Have you found him…?" Came a soft eerily calm voice from the shadows.

"We came close…but"

"But?" He said stopping the swirling of the glass.

"But…the wolf got in the way again…" Yellow eyes narrowed.

"My patience wears thin with you Itachi." He growled.

"I have good news."

"Oh?" Itachi stood up and motioned to some one by the door. Soon enough someone walked into the room pulling a beast by a chain. A silver wolf was pulled into the light. "Ah, you've captured Kakashi…" The silver wolf glared at the man in the shadows. "Now, now Kakashi…there's no need to stay in that form." Before every ones eyes the wolf took on a human form. "Now, Kakashi. Where is Naruto?"

"Like I would tell you." Kakashi continued to glare at him.

"As your lord and master-"

"You are not my lord and master, not anymore."

"Yes, I will forgive you for betraying me if you hand over Naruto to me."

"I would rather die." He growled out. The man sighed and resumed swirling the glass. He sighed heavily.

"Kakashi, you were my most loyal servant, I saved you life and took you in. What happened? You can't seriously tell me that Naruto changed that." Kakashi looked down at the floor.

"What you're planning to do…I won't stand for it." He said looking back up to his former master. He laughed as he looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi…I have done far, far worst. I only want an heir to take the throne when I expire. I won't let anyone get in the way of that." He took a sip of the liquid in the glass. "Take him to the dungeon." He redirected his stare to Itachi as Kakashi was dragged away. "Itachi, I'm giving you one more chance. Fail me again and I'll destroy what's left of the Raven clan. You have three months to find my Naruto."

"Yes, master Sabini." He bowed and backed out of the room. Sabini growled under his breath as he stared out the window at the cresent moon. "Three months till the red moon."

Good?

Bad? Should I continue?


	2. ice

**Well since I've basically been threatened, here is the second chapter. **Its wierd that this story, one that i thought of when i was bored, is doing better then 'The New Breed' A story i thought about and wanted to continue...o well.

**Red Moons Glow**

**Chapter 2- Ice**

A lone blond traveled the snowy mountains by himself. With only a cloak to protect him from the harsh cold he shivered as he walked through snow. He glanced behind him hoping to see the person who led him this far. Shikamaru stayed behind to fend off a demon that had been chasing them. Hopefully the shadow demon was okay. He continued on trying to put it out of his mind. A strong, freezing wind blew head on, it seemed to blow through him, spreading the cold through his body.

"Damn it…" He muttered to himself as he lost his bearings and collapsed. It was too much, he couldn't go on anymore. Staring up at the cloudy sky he wondered what his friends where doing, the friends he had to abandon in the castle. His vision was suddenly filled with blue, the iciest blue eyes he had ever seen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kiba, the heir to the wolf clan, entered his clans cave. The wolf tribe has been chased from their homes and into the forsaken mountains. His keen nose picked up on an unfamiliar scent. Preparing himself for battle he entered cautiously. He relaxed when he found the source of the scent. On the side of the wall he spotted a white wolf curled up with a blonde.

"Hiko?" Kiba called to his friend as he approached. The wolf looked up at Kiba.

"Your back. Any luck?"

"No. I couldn't find one scrap of meat. Who's the blond?"

"No clue." Hiko looked down at the blond. "Found him in the snow." The blond cuddled closer to him for warmth. "Isn't he cute?" Kiba gave him a strange look.

"You should have left him in the snow. We don't need another mouth to feed." He took another look around the cave. "Where is my mother?"

"She left a while ago to hunt." Kiba let out a heavy sigh.

"Kakashi…" Kiba's head snapped back toward the blond who buried himself even further into hiko's fur. Both wolves glanced at each other then back at the sleeping blond.

- - - - - - - - - -

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself as he glanced over the boulder he was hiding behind. He spotted the weird demon, he was of the water clan. To Shikamaru's disadvantage ice fell in with water so the demon had the upper hand. He quickly ducked back behind the boulder as the demon looked his way.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" The demon taunted.

'_Damn'_

The demon gripped a large barbed sword that was strapped to his back. "Not coming out, eh?" The demon grinned. Shikamaru glanced up at the sky '_If only there was a bit of light out to create a shadow.'_ The demon imbedded the blade into the snow. "Time to die!" He swung the sword flinging snow at the rock Shikamaru was hiding behind. The snow clung together in mid-air, creating a huge spike of ice. The ice spike drove through the boulder demolishing it. The demon laughed and swung the sword over his shoulder.

"No one can defeat Kisame." He boasted. Just then the snow shifted and Shikamaru came from under him with a punch. The punch was avoided though. "Finally decided to come out?" Shikamaru came at him with a left. Kisame caught Shikamaru's fist. "Something as skinny as you can't compete with me, no wonder you kept hiding." Kisame grinned. Instead of replying with words Shikamaru replied with a round house kick that landed square on Kisame's chin. Stumbling back a bit Kisame rubbed his chin. "For something so small you hit hard." He grinned at Shikamaru, who frowned. Slamming his sword into the ground Kisame sends Icicles jutting up from the ground. Shikamaru nearly escapes by jumping into the air. Thinking quickly he pulled out three Kunai with explosion tap around them. He threw the kunai toward the ground, the impact causing the explosions to go off destroying the ice. As he descended to the ground he pulled another kunai with a paper seal attached to it.

When Shikamaru landed Kisame swung his blade. Fully expecting the attack Shikamaru dodges by diving through Kisame's legs. '_Gatta do this now!'_ He tossed the kunai up into the air. Shikamaru looked down at the floor while Kisame looked up at the kunai.

"Ahhh!" Kisame yelled in agony as the kunai exploded giving off a blinding light. Performing the necessary seals he created a portal out of the shadow the flash gave off.

"Well it's been fun but I have to be going now." Shikamaru looked back over his shoulder before disappearing through his own shadow.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Did he say Kakashi?" Kiba questioned looking at the blond.

"I think so…" The sound of someone running caught their attention. Hiko dropped his wolf form. Hiko stood before Kiba white hair that reached the ground and blue eyes. Hiko held the blond in his arms as some one neared the cave. The relaxed as the sent of the intruder hit them. The person entered the cave with a look of distress.

"Mizuki?" Mizuki looked at the two of them and was about to say something but hesitated when his eyes fell on the sleeping blond. "What is it?" Kiba urged.

"Come quickly it's the rest of the clan!"

"What happened to them?" Mizuki ran out of the cave. Kiba followed along with Hiko. They ran through the snow until they reached a small valley. What Kiba and Hiko saw horrified them. Along the valley floor, he snow was died red and wolf bodies littered the ground.

"How…?"

"Do you like it?" Hiko and Kiba looked to Mizuki. "I did it myself."

"Mizuki?"

"You bastard!" Kiba charged at him but was quickly sent back from a kick to the chest.

"Why?" Hiko asked

"Don't take it personally…I did it so that I could live."

"What do you mean?"

"You see while we were out hunting we encountered a demon. Thinking we could take him down we attacked. Needless to say we were defeated. But he gave us a choice, join him in finding some demon that escaped from his master or die. And like the noble fools they were they chose death."

"You coward." Kiba ground out.

"As my first act of loyalty he ordered me to kill them." He grinned. "Now all I needed to do was to kill you guys of and join the demon on his search, but could you believe my luck when I find you two with the on he's been searching for." Hiko looked down at the blond.

"What would he want him for?"

"All I know is that he is needed to make Sabini all powerful."

"Do you really think you can take both of on at once?"

"Kiba." Hiko called to the younger wolf.

"What?" Hiko tossed the blond at him. "Go."

"What!"

"I said go!" Hiko glared at Kiba. "I'll handle this traitor."

"But…"

"No 'but's go." Kiba turned into a brown wolf and hoisted the blond on to his back.

"Don't die." He said before taking off.

"Do you really think you can take me?"

"I know I can."

- - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru marched through the snow. He glanced farther ahead and spotted something lying on the ground. Hurrying over to it he notices it's a wolf. Kneeling beside the wolf he sees that it's still alive.

"Are you okay." He gets a groan in response. Shikamaru notices the deep gouges on the wolf's side. "Who did this?"

"A raven…heading into the mountains…" The wolf groaned.

'_A raven…? Naruto!'_

- - - - - - - - - -

It was now night fall and had stopped snowing. The blond still hadn't awoken yet. Kiba stopped dead in his tracks as something with wings dropped in front of them. All Kiba could see in the darkness was two glowing red eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Well that's that. Sorry for the long wait for those of you waiting I had a lot of tests to study for.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I don't think it's very good.**

**Thank you my reviewers ( Next chapter 'Duo of the frozen plain' Haku and Zabuza make their appearance)**


	3. Narrow Escape

**Red Moons Glow **

**Chapter 3: **Narrow escape ( Haku and Zabuza will do more later.)

Kiba snarled at the demon blocking there way. Like all wolves he put up a vicious but was scared in actuality. The red eyed demon  
advanced toward them disregarding Kiba's growls.

"Hand over the bay and I won't have to kill you…" The demon said calmly. His voice sending chills down his spine. '_What have I gotten myself into…?' _the demon took another step forward. Kiba stepped back only to find a wall behind him. '_When did that get there?_' Tail tucked between his legs he bolted, running past the demon at top speed.

"Why does no one listen…?" The raven sighed.

"Damn it!" Kiba growled out as he ran through the snow. He looked behind to see if was being followed. To his relief no one was in sight. Sudden explosion caught the wolf of guard. Fire fell from the sky and the sound of huge flapping wings forced the wolf to look up. Above him a huge bird flew, glaring down at him with red eyes. "Fuck!" More fire fell from sky, Kiba, barely being able to dodge it.

"All this over a kid?" He said to himself amazed that the blond was still asleep. '_Have to find cover…'_ It was then that he spotted trees up ahead. Increasing his speed he made a dash toward them. Before he could make it though the demon landed in front of him, delivering a kick to Kiba's neck sending the wolf toppling over.

"Finally found you Naruto." The demon chimed. Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was still out in the snow and a wolf was unconscious next to him. The sound of crunching snow caught his attention. Naruto froze when his eyes met the red ones of the demon.

"I…Itachi."

"I'm glad you remember me." He said stopping in front of him. "It has been two years since we last spoke." Naruto slid back trying to avoid the Raven. Itachi reached out for the fox.

"Hold it!" A wall of ice appeared blocking Itachi from Naruto. Itachi looked over to their new intruder. The person could barely be seen in the dim moon light. Bandages covered the lower half of his face while he carried a sword on his back. "Back off demon. The Fox's bounty is mine!"

"Ah. A Bounty Hunter. You must be Zabuza."

"I'm glade my name is well known amongst you demons." Itachi chuckled.

"Yes. There is a request for your head."

"Hey." Naruto jumped when he heard someone whisper in his ear. He turned to see that it was the wolf demon, now in human form. "Come on." He grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Who the hell are you?" He whispered back as the bounty hunter and the raven talked.

"I'm the one saving your ass, now come on."

"You want my head demon? Come get it!" Zabuza charged the raven, completely forgetting the fox and the wolf.

Unbeknownst to the four down in the snow two pairs of eyes watched them. One of them, a woman, fidgeted in anticipation. A snake slithering up and down her body. "Patience." A man said beside her as he readjusted his glasses. "You'll get your chance."

"Itachi will be mine." She growled out, still fidgeting.

"Fine, but for now all Orochimaru-sama wants us to do is wait."

Kiba and Naruto ran through the trees of the mountains, Kiba dragging naruto by the hand.

"So…" Kiba heard Naruto from behind him. "What's your name?"

"I don't think this is the right time!" He said still running at top speed.

"It's never the wrong time to make friends." The blond grinned. Kiba grinned as well.

"Kiba."

"Nice to meet you Kiba, I'm Naruto." Kiba stopped suddenly causing Naruto to collide with him. "Why we stopping?" Naruto asked. He looked beyond Kiba and spotted someone ahead of them. The figure slowly advanced toward them. Kiba took on a fighting stance.

"Naruto stay behind me." Kiba said to him. The figure gave an annoyed sigh.

"How troublesome." The figure said then yawned.

"Shikamaru!" The blond ran passed Kiba and pounced the shadowed figure, knocking them both down. Kiba dropped his stance when he saw the grin on Naruto's face.

"Damn it Naruto…" Shikamaru said pushing the hyperactive blond off him.

"Where have you been?" He asked worried.

"Wondering aimlessly…I ran into a wolf that said there was a Raven around. He hasn't found you yet it seems."

"You mean Itachi? He's back that way." Naruto pointed to the direction they came from. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"You ran into Itachi? He didn't try to catch you?"

"Uh-uh…some one named Zabuka or something like that starting fighting with him."

"Zabuza." Kiba corrected him.

"Yeah, and that's when Kiba saved me." He said like nothing bad had just happened.

"Damn…Zabuza is after you as well?" He stood up and brushed the snow of himself. "And you are?" He looked to Kiba.

"I'm Kiba of the Forest Wolf tribe. I rescued this idiot from a deranged psycho and the raven."

"Forest wolf tribe, eh? You're a long way from home."

"We were chased from the forest by Sabini's forces."

"Come on, we need to get out of here before they come looking for us. Kiba since you're already involved you're welcome to join us." Kiba thought about. He looked back up toward the mountains from where he had started. "You need to make a decision. If we are going to the Desert country we need to start now."

"You guys go on. There is some thing I need to check on. Maybe we'll met up later then."

"Alright." He nodded to Kiba. "Come on Naruto."

Zabuza was out of breath and sweating. His opponent was also panting.

"I don't have time for this." Zabuza picked up his sword.

"Zabuza-sama." A delicate voice came from the side of him. A boy with a mask covering his face appeared next to him.

"What is it Haku?"

"We are being summoned. Our client wish's to speak to you."

"We will have to continue this battle some other time raven." Zabuza said before disappearing into the snow along with the boy. Itachi ran his hand through his hair. He had lost the blond again.

"How annoying."

- - - - - - -

"Can I pounce now?"

"No…let's see where he's going now…"

"Damn it."

"Have patience."

(Hmm...hope you guys like this chapter, I know i don't but thats me :p )


	4. Sasuke

**Sasuke...**

Naruto lay on a bed under a window, the suns rays shined on him harshly. A dry breeze blew through the little hut. Shikamaru sighed, not quite used to the sudden climate change of the high altitude and snowy mountains the deep, dry, hot desert. Sweat dripped down his back, making him uncomfortable, while he waited for their contact in Suna. Naruto on the other hand had gotten used to it quickly, his hair changed to a lighter blond to reflect the suns rays.

Shikamaru sighed, the advantages of being an animal demon, your body automatically changes to match the environment. A soft rapping at the door to their hut caught the shadow demons attention. Quickly standing up he made his way across the small room and wrenched the door open. In front of him stood a girl, human, arrogantly in a light purple kimono, a giant fan strapped to her back with four pony-tails.

"Are you the fox demon everyone is after?" She looked at Shikamaru incredulously. Shikamaru scoffed and moved aside and pointed at the blond sleeping on the bed. The girl made an "Oh" with her mouth and looked back to Shikamaru. "I'm, Temari of the desert and I'll be escorting you to my lord." Shikamaru nodded and moved over to the sleeping fox, nudging him.

"Get up, our contact is here." Naruto, trying to stay asleep, nuzzled into the bed ignoring Shikamaru. "How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let me try." Temari put a hand on the shadow demons shoulder, urging him to step aside. Temari stepped to the sire of the bed, hands on her hips, looking down at the blond with a mischievous look. Quickly grabbing the fan on her back she opened it slightly, revealing the first moon, and swung it swiftly promptly destroying the little hut and sending Naruto into the street. Needless to say he was up.

"Jeez…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think that was necessary…" Temari shrugged.

"It got him up didn't I?" She smirked as Naruto emerged from the debris and dusted of his cloths, an irritated look on his face. "Come on, we have to hurry, Gaara doesn't like to wait. We'll have to cut through the condemned part of the city." She started off, Naruto and Shikamaru behind her following.

"Shika, why are we in this God forsaken desert again?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes, still sleepy.

"We're here to meet Gaara, only he knows the only route through the mountains into the valley of thunder where Tsunade-hime is waiting for us."

"Um…what if he says no?"

"Then we'll have to wonder through the desert and die…" Shikamaru sighed. Naruto stiffened.

"Don't worry about it." Temari spoke up. "Most likely he will say yes…remember Sabini is also an enemy of Suna so we'll do any thing to stop him." Shikamaru nodded to himself and Naruto relaxed.

Unbeknownst to the three traveling through the deserted streets two pairs of eyes watched them diligently.

"Get the blond first…I'll take the fan from the sorceress." He smirked readjusting his glasses. She nodded and cut her thumb. Drawing the mark on the wall with her blood she began the jutsu.

The hairs on the back of Shikamaru's neck stood on end. "Some things off…" He whispered looking around.

"Well I don't smell anything…" Naruto smelled the air.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, nothing." Naruto took another step forward, triggering the trap. A giant black snake arose from the ground and coiled around Naruto tightly.

"Naruto!" Temari reached for her fan but found that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this Wind Sorceress?" In front of the group stood a young man, a couple of years older than Shikamaru, with white hair and glasses, the iron fan in his grasp. "Good job, Anko." The woman fell from the building above them, landing beside him.

"It was nothing Kabuto…" The snake carried Naruto over to the two. "This was almost too easy…" She smirked.

"How annoying." Temari mumbled bringing out a miniature version of her fan from her kimono, swinging it swiftly. Blades of air engulfed the snake, cutting it into pieces.

"What the hell?" Anko stepped back.

"I've got you Naruto." Shikamaru said, sending his shadow into the wind. Taking the shape of a hand the shadows grabbed and engulfed Naruto, transporting him to Shikamaru's side.

Anko as well as Kabuto's eyes widened when sand started to crawl up the legs, covering them completely. "I was wondering why it was taking to long…" Naruto looked up, his eyes met with cold green eyes.

"Ga-Gaara?" Temari stuttered.

"Desert Funeral." Gaara muttered, ordering the sand to rip through both assassins. "I don't have all day." He said coldly, stepping over the mangled corpses back toward the tower, the others followed.

Inside one of the condemned buildings Anko and Kabuto sat in the dark. "Hm, so that's Gaara of the sand eh?"

"It's a good thing I sent the decoys in first." Kabuto smirked. "The living corpse curse came in handy."

"We'll have to be a more careful now… A demon that powerful will cause problems…Since the direct approach isn't going to get us anywhere"

"Yes…it seems as though we'll have to rely on plan "B"." Kabuto looked at their third, quieter member. "You're up kid."

- - - - - -

Shikamaru and Naruto stood before Gaara, still processing the information. Temari stood of to the side with her brother Kankaru. Gaara's eyes snapped open and gave Naruto a piercing glare.

"Fine." He said barely over a whisper. Shikamaru relaxed.

"When shall we leave then?"

"Early tomorrow." He said, closing his eyes. "Temari, show them to the guest quarters." Temari nodded and showed them into the halls. Naruto seemed uneasy.

"You know…" Temari broke the silence. "I think he likes you." She stopped in front of a door and smirked at Naruto, who blushed a bit before hurrying inside the room. Shikamaru glanced at the blond girl before following Naruto, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" He asked the blond. Naruto shrugged.

"Shika, I'm going to go explore the town a bit." He headed for the door.

"Be back before nightfall. It's a full moon tonight." Naruto nodded before heading out.

Trying his best to avoid the weird desert demon again, Naruto rushed down the stairs of the huge tower and out the door. Being the fox he was Naruto followed his nose, looking for his favorite food.

"Come on ramen…" Taking in a big whiff he smiled. "Aha!" He took off down the side walk zipping around corners and running through crowds. "Ramen, ramen, ramen." Thinking about his food he didn't notice the dark haired boy who had just turned the corner, carrying three containers.

"Hey!" It was too late, Naruto ran into the boy, spilling the boys ramen all over the street. "You idiot!" The boy glared at the blond.

"I'm so sorry" The blond apologized. Naruto looked at the boy. Angry black eyes bored into his blue. Naruto's eyes widened.

"…Sasuke…" The other boys name slipped from his lips.


	5. Inner Strife

**Inner Strife**

"Hm…" Sasuke frowned before he started to walk away.

"H-hey!" he ran after him. "Sasuke!" The raven haired boy tensed and stopped. Turning around slowly he looked into hurt blue eyes and sighed heavily. "…Sasuke…" Tears slowly started to build up in Naruto's blue eyes. Within a flash Naruto latched onto Sasuke, tears flowing freely. "Where'd you go!?" The smaller boy sobbed.

Sighing again Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waits, pulling him close. They stayed there for a few minutes before Naruto pulled away and wiped his eyes still gazing at the raven. "Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

"Where have you been?" Naruto disregarded the apology. "Why did you disappear!?" His voice climbed in volume. "Why did you leave me!?" Sasuke's eyes drifted to the ground. "What happened to you…?" Naruto whispered.

_Flash Back_

_The sky burned and the ground froze over. Rivers dried up and mountains exploded. This is what Sabini and his minions wrought. This was the first taste of Sabini's wrath upon Konoha, Naruto's home. Buildings toppled and the streets up heaved. The ninja that had been ordered to guard the royal palace lay dead on the floor as a throne, carried by many grunt soldiers. (I took that from 300 but I don't care GO_ _XERXES!") Even through he was being walked through the city no one had ever seen his face. His person always covered by a dark aura, an evil radiance surrounded him._

_The grunts carried him through the city street, through the huge double doors, down the royal halls and into the throne room. In the middle of the room that was painted gold and crimson stood a tall blond in bloody golden armor a glowing sword in hand. Yellow feline eyes narrowed as they stared into vibrant red eyes._

"_Kyuubi…" Said a soft voice. Sabini stood and jumped off the throne walking over to the fox demon._

"_Sabini." The blond fox barked. "Shouldn't you be sucking on a corpse!?" Kyuubi bared his fangs. Sabini giggled a little._

"_You so cute…" Kyuubi growled in his throat. "…I always admired that sharp tongue of yours…Now tell me where's Naruto-chan?" Sabini crossed his arms and looked around the room._

"_You'll never have him! I'd rather die." Kyuubi could practically feel the smirk take over Sabini's face._

"_That can be arranged very quickly…Yellow eyes snapped back to red before narrowing. "Shikamaru!" Sabini called out. A shadow crept along the floor before a boy up from the shadow like out of a hole._

"_Yes Sabini-sama…" A boy wearing all black with a mask of a monkey._

"_Find my Naru-chan." He said calmly. Kyuubi took a glance at the shadow demon. Shikamaru nodded before turning back into a shadow. Kyuubi looked back to Sabini._

"_Itachi!" The fox barked. A large raven flew from the shadows and landed next to his master._

"_Ah…its one of the last of the ravens. Very beautiful black wings. You're very lucky Kyuubi…" The fox ignored the arrogant demon and looked at the raven. _

"_Itachi. Find Naruto and protect him." The raven nodded before bursting into black feathers. Once again alone with Sabini, Kyuubi readied his sword._

"_I do admire you Kyuubi, I truly do. Your forests have burned, your walls have crumbled, your city has fallen, your men are dead and yet you still resist. I f only you were a little younger…"_

"_You sicken me. Prepare your self! One of use will die here!" As those words were spoken Sabini's dark energy grew._

"_Yes…one of us will die here…Ninpou! _**_Hakyoku: Shadow Reaver"_**

**_- - - - - - - -_**

_Naruto was being dragged through the forest be hand. He looked around at his home as sadness filled his heart. H could feel tears streaming down his face._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly as he was being led through the forest._

"_Quiet Naruto." Sasuke whispered harshly. Naruto refused to go any further, he wrenched his hand from Sasuke's and looked back at Konoha._

"_I don't want to run…this is all happening because of me. I should just give myself to him…"_

"_Naruto! Don't say that. They all laid down their life to protect you. Now come on we have to head west." Naruto nodded sullenly and started to turn back to the raven. Just the sky glowed golden. Both the fox and the raven looked on in aw as they saw a golden hawk burst from the palace and dive back down causing a huge explosion._

"_That-that was my dads Jutsu!" Naruto took a step forward but was stopped by Sasuke's hand._

"_If he's resorted to that skill it must be bad. Come on Naruto we have to go." Sasuke resumed guiding Naruto through the forest._

"_Sasuke I thought that we had to go the way." Naruto pointed to his left._

"_Yeah…but we have to meet someone first."_

"_Someone…? Who…?" Sasuke was trying not to stumble over his own words. As he opened his mouth to respond he stopped dead in his tracks causing Naruto to slam into him. In front of him was a huge web made of shadow. _

"_Damn…" Gatherng his chakra in his throat… "Crimson Snow jutsu!" Blowing out a red mist from his mouth and onto the web making it rot._

"_Sasuke!" Turning around to Naruto he saw him disappearing into a shadow. Reacting quickly he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out. Before the shadow could disappear._

"_Dragon Fire jutsu!" A powerful flame erupted from his mouth and into the shadow. Sasuke smirked as a nearby tree burst into flame, a body falling from it. "Armature…" Sasuke said cockily._

"_Shadow thread!" Several shadow strings surrounded Sasuke restraining him against a tree._

"_Hey!" Sasuke started to struggle against his restraints. "Damn it! Naruto run!" A ninja fell from the tree tops and landed behind Naruto, preventing him from proceeding. Naruto fell limp as he stared into the monkey mask. All hope was lost…_

"_Naruto." The young fox and shadow demon jumped when a sultry voice entered their ears. Both looking to the left they spotted Itachi, sword in hand and moved toward the two. The shadow demon stepped away, his hands in a defensive position. Itachi moved in-between Naruto and Shikamaru._

"_Itachi! I'm so glad you're here I-" Naruto was cut off when the cool metal of Itachi's blade was felt on his neck. "Itachi…?"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto…but I have to do this." Itachi's red eyes stared into hurt blue ones._

"_Hey Uchiha! Your brother is gone…" Itachi scowled._

"_It would seem Sasuke has abandoned you…" And with that said tears swelled up in blue eyes again. "Don't resist Naruto…" Naruto looked down as he submitted to the Raven…_

**I know I havent updated this in like...forever! but I just decided to write this one before I turn in to sleep. Well R&R **_  
_


End file.
